Fabrication Core Module Abstract The Fabrication Core Module provides support for the fabrication and maintenance of a wide range of vital specialized equipment and custom parts needed for individual research projects in the laboratories of vision core investigators. This module provides vision core researchers with two important resources that are difficult or impossible to obtain elsewhere. First, the module provides speedy, priority services (including emergency repairs) of a high-precision machine shop for fabricating custom equipment parts and specialized vision research experimental apparatus in a range of different materials. Second, it provides professional advice and assistance (including in-lab consultation) of an experienced machinist, who has extensive knowledge in the design and fabrication of specialized equipment for vision research. The close physical proximity of the machine shop and machinist to vision core investigators, as well as the familiarity of the machinist with the equipment in vision core investigator labs, makes this module a critical component of the Vision Core Program at Yale. The availability of a machine shop capable of producing and maintaining the specialized equipment required for vision research is expected to facilitate the recruitment of new vision science faculty and enhance research capability and research collaboration across the Yale vision research community.